The Fall of the Mother
by Writerdragon
Summary: Post Okami. The village thought that the wolf was a minion of the evil eight-headed one himself. Their thoughts change after one night . . . The legend of Orochi.
1. I

**My first **_**Okami**_** fanfic! I'm so proud of myself. This is before the game. Please enjoy. This'll be short; three chapters or so.**

**I own nothing but this fic idea.**

* * *

_**The fall of the Mother**_

I

Amaterasu watched over the small village from her place at the top of the hill. Ishaku watched from his place on the top of her furry white head. It was the night and the night of the sacrifice. Orochi would send his arrow into one of the chosen maiden's homes and she would go and die. The snow-white wolf slipped down the mountain-side, crossing into the Hana Valley and entered Kamiki Village. The moon hung low in the sky—no stars were out, just pitch blackness.

Just then, Nagi came from his hut, sword in hand. Amaterasu looked right at him, her ear twitched and her tail trembled. Ishaku hid in her warm fur. The human in front of the wolf goddess drew out his sword, pointing it at her. The white wolf shifted on her paws and turned to look directly at him, unfazed.

"Alright, you unholy demon," Nagi cried. "Your reign with the dragon Orochi shall end tonight."

Amaterasu snorted as the human advanced on her. The white wolf goddess crouched down low and stood still as Nagi thrust his sword. She dodged, pouncing on him, sending the human to the ground below him. Amaterasu leapt off, landing a few feet away from Nagi. She growled as the human stood up. Nagi swung his sword, Amaterasu blocked. She did not want to use her Divine Powers on mere mortal. She knew his destiny and it was to defeat Orochi, the eight-headed fiend.

"You fight well, wolf," Nagi cried. "But I can fight and I will beat you tonight!"

The wolf snorted as Nagi attacked again. The human swiped his sword, aiming for the wolf's heart. The white wolf jumped back, hitting the cold waters behind her. Nagi advanced on the female wolf, swinging his sword. The wolf went deeper and deeper into the waters, her fur becoming soaked with icy liquid. Nagi jumped, trying to kill the wolf. Amaterasu grabbed the sword between her jaws and pulled forward, pulling Nagi into the water. The wolf jumped out, shaking out her fur.

Nagi stalked out of the water as the wolf trotted away, going over the bridge and running out of the village. She went to where there was the bridge to overlook the large tree. The tree glowed almost as the moon's rays outlined the form of the tree. Ishaku jumped off the wolf, landing on the ground. The tiny poncle sighed, rubbing at his temples.

"Boy, Ammy, things aren't going well," he whispered. "I hope tonight is the night."

Amaterasu let out a whimper and nodded. Ishaku sat down as Amaterasu rested beside him. The poncle rubbed her mussel comfortingly.

"Oh, _ma chérie_," called a voice.

Amaterasu glanced up, seeing the prophet stand on the hill. He glanced down at her, placing the flute into his robe. The white wolf stood up, cocking her head to him and let out a confused bark. He jumped down, landing next to her.

"Tonight _is_ the night," he stated.

Ishaku looked up, surprised and confused. "Truly?" he asked.

"Truly," Waka stated, giving a short nod and crossed his arms. "Orochi shall die this night."

The white wolf perked up and wagged her tail. Waka smiled at the female wolf. "Yes, _ma chérie_, the reign of terror shall end and this village will be free," he stated.

The wolf let out a snort and barked happily. Ishaku smiled, bouncing onto the top of the wolf's head. "Great, thanks, Waka," he stated.

Just then, there was a light and a sound. Amaterasu became alert and glanced up into the sky, Waka and the poncle following her gaze. There was an arrow high in the sky and it floated in the air. All the villagers came out from their homes, looking at the arrow in horror. It was lanced and it landed on the roof of the fair Nami's home. The leader of the village, Mr. Apple, looked at Nami with a pained face.

"My child, I'm so sorry," he whispered.

Nagi looked at the woman. He loved the woman with all his heart and he would not let her die. The man shook his head. "No," he growled, "not this time!"

The village folk turned to him, confused.

"What?" inquired Nami, holding her hands up above her heaving breast. "What do you mean?"

Nagi smirked. "Give me the clothes that the sacrifice wears and I will go to defeat the dragon," he stated proudly.

Nami and the others looked at him in horror. The woman rushed to him, holding out her hands. "No, you can't!" she cried.

Nagi shook his head. "No, I _will_ defeat that dragon," he stated. "His evil reign shall end."

The village folk looked around right at him. Amaterasu watched, a proud smile on her furry face. Nami took Nagi to get dressed in the sacrificial clothing. He looked like a complete idiot in the clothing. Ishaku shook his head, patting the wolf's head.

"This is wonderful," he stated. "C'mon, Ammy, let's move."

Amaterasu glanced at Waka, who gave a swift nod of his head. The white wolf rushed off, going down the mountain-side, determined to help Nagi in his cause. The prophet watched sadly. He knew the fate for the white wolf goddess, and it was not good.


	2. II

II

Amaterasu ran as fast as she could. She had waited patiently in the land of the mortals for a hundred years, and it was time. At long last. Ishaku clung to the white wolf's fur, not wanting to be flown off. The wolf jumped over rocks and ran down the mountain-side, seeing the Moon Cave with her perfect vision. Nagi had to be inside already—he was not there. Amaterasu stopped at the entrance to the Moon Cave. She could feel the empowering force of darkness push upon her. Ishaku took in a breath and looked at the cave.

"Okay, this is it," he stated, looking at the cave with a straight face. "Are you ready?"

The female white wolf let out a confident bark.

"Okay, Ammy, let's move," he stated, pointing right ahead.

The wolf barked and charged into the pitch blackness. Amaterasu was greeted by a long staircase. She scaled it, being careful not to make a sound so the imps would not hear her footsteps. She padded up the walk-way and reached the top. There they saw the eight-headed beast. His scales glowed gold in the moon light. All eight-heads glared at the human, who had his sword up and ready. The white wolf goddess looked at the human, studded and surprised. She jumped up, landing right next to Nagi. The human looked on in surprise. She barked, crouching low and snarling at the eight-headed beast.

"So, you come to fight me?" the serpent inquired, a sly smirk on his scaly features.

The head was the commander of fire. The other serpent heads all hissed and growled, glaring at the human and the white goddess wolf. The gold scales of the dragon's body glimmered in the moon's lights.

"Yes I am!" Nagi cried. "Your reign of terror shall end!"

All eight heads laughed in unison. The main head lowered to look directly at Nagi and Amaterasu. "So, you have the great goddess to help you?" he asked, smirking.

Nagi blinked in confusion as he looked at the white wolf that was crouching next to him. She glanced up, her gold eyes on him. She barked and looked at the eight-headed serpent. Nagi nodded, holding up his sword.

"Let's go."

Amaterasu jumped to the right as she tried to attack the gold monster. She used Power Slash, the attack, she realized, was useless against him. She fell against a rock wall, knocking over a large bottle. It was a bottle of sake. Nami's sake. Why was it here? Then Amaterasu remembered: a demon had stole some for the dragon. The liquid ran down the rock wall and pooled in the serpents' drinking pool. It filled up each pool. Ishaku looked at the scene in front of him.

"Ammy, look," he stated. The small poncle looked at the wolf. "You have an idea?"

The wolf barked and nodded her head. She jumped, using her brush powers to connect the sake to the open serpent's mouth. The fire-head took in the gulp with surprise. One head snapped his jaws at the wolf, grabbing the goddess with his teeth and jaws. Amaterasu howled in pain, her skin being pierced by his sharp teeth. Nagi jumped up onto the head and stabbed his sword into the serpent's eye. The head roared as he released the wolf. Amaterasu flopped onto the ground, her wounds bleeding profusely. Ishaku looked at her, worried and afraid.

"Ammy, you okay?" he asked, looking at the wolf goddess.

Amaterasu howled, and nodded. She stood up and shook off, her blood staining her pure white fur. Nagi landed next to her. "You okay, wolf?" he inquired.

The wolf goddess barked and turned her attention to the dragon, growling. She jumped and used her brush powers to connect the sake to the fire-head serpent's mouth. He grumbled and hung his head, completely drunk. The wolf goddess ran, dodging the other heads. Nagi slashed his sword, the scales of the dragon being completely invincible. Amaterasu used her power to throw sake into another head's mouth. It was the water-head. He shook his head in confusion as he tried to snap his jaws at her. The wolf jumped back, pain shooting through every fiber of her being. She yelped, grunting deeply.

"Are you okay?" Ishaku stated, looking at her with worry.

She smiled wolfishly at him and barked. The wolf goddess leapt back as one head tried to snap at her. She preformed the Waterspout technique on him, sake going into his mouth. He hung back and groaned, getting drunk for the raw spirits. The next head, which was the wind-head, tried to kill the wolf. Nagi jumped, slashing his sword at the head. It did nothing but startle the head. Amaterasu took this as a chance to use the Waterspout move on him sake went into his mouth twice and, suddenly, all the heads fell to the ground. A large, gold bell was visible on the serpent's back. Ishaku glanced at it.

"Ammy, I think that's the way to kill Orochi," he reported.

Amaterasu nodded and went up the neck of one of the eight heads, Nagi followed close behind. The bell was elegant and firm in its place. The wolf then started to attack the item with her rosary. It gonged loudly with each hit. Nagi followed, swiping his sword across the bell. Amaterasu ignored the throbbing pain she felt as she moved. She had one thing to do: kill Orochi. Banish him. The heads started to stir from their small blackout. One head, the poison-head, glanced over, his jaw open and his eyes groggy. Realization dawned on his scaly features as he reached out of Amaterasu. The poison-head's jaws clamped around the white wolf goddess; she yelped in pure pain.

"Hey, let her go!" Ishaku screamed, slashing out his sword.

It did absolutely nothing. But Ishaku felt like he had to defend his closest friend. Amaterasu squirmed in the grasp as the head shook her like a rag doll. Nagi growled, and jumped at the poison-head, and slashed his sword. It did nothing. The head threw the white wolf into a rock wall. Amaterasu slid down the wall, her blood smeared the wall. The wolf dropped to the ground and groaned. Ishaku slid down the bridge of her nose.

"Ammy!" he cried, bending down to look at her.

Her wounds were profusely bleeding. She smiled wolfishly as she stood up on shaky legs. Nagi saw this display of bravery and jumped at one head, the earth-head. He opened his jaws and Amaterasu shot the sake into his mouth. He gulped it down in surprise and shook his head. Another head, the water-head, spat out water. The area filled with water. Nagi gasped in disbelief as the water rushed over him and the white wolf goddess. When the water touched the wolf's open, bleeding wounds, it stung. Nagi wadded in the water as the water-head dunked his head in the liquid, enjoying every bit.

Amaterasu swam in the water, trying to get to the large dragon's head. The white wolf jumped up onto the head, sinking her teeth into the serpent's skin near the eye. He howled in pain as the water vanished as if it was not even there. The water-head roared and Amaterasu connected the sake into his mouth. The water-head gulped it down in light surprise. Nagi looked at his clothes—they were completely dry now. It was like he never got wet. The serpent heads lunched themselves at the white wolf, who was growling and spitting like a rabid animal. She had to win this battle. She just had to. Tonight was the night. Minutes blended into an hour, and the battle was still raging. Amaterasu was gasping for air, blood splattering out of her mouth and nose. Ishaku slid down her snout, looking in pure worry at the white wolf.

"Ammy, are you okay? You look rough," Ishaku stated, gripping the wolf's fur.

Amaterasu forced a smile on her face. Nagi took in shaky breaths as he staggered to the wolf's side.

"Damn, that beast just won't fall!" he cried in rage.

But, Orochi _did_ look weaker.

The fire-head reared over, glaring daggers at the duo, but had a smirk upon his lips. The scales were dull and blood flowed freely from under his scales. Amaterasu smirked wolfishly, trying her best to stand. The bell was cracking. The glowing gold sake was almost gone. Amaterasu howled and used Waterspout to connect the drink to the serpent's mouth. The wind-head gulped it down. Nagi charged, slashing his sword, barely scratching the dragon's hide. The white wolf goddess followed the same technique until the dragon was out. The wolf grunted until she charged up the neck of one of the eight heads. Nagi followed.

They attacked the bell.

It gonged with each hit. Then suddenly, it broke. It shattered. There was a tremble, and the barrier from the dragon faded away. The serpent sunk into the ground. Amaterasu and Nagi jumped from the back of the dragon and the eight heads stirred awake. All eight heads realized what had just happened.

They lost their barrier.

Orochi growled at snapped at the duo. Amaterasu growled, using the Slash brush power across the snout of one of the dragon's head. A deep cut formed and blood seeped out. This would be easy. Nagi attacked one head, slashing his sword. The head withered under the hits and slashes. Blood splattered. Amaterasu smiled. This would be the end of Orochi and his reign. With one final slash, one head was down. It thundered to the ground. The other heads looked at the fallen one.

"You bitch!" Orochi cried.

Well, she was a female wolf. Amaterasu smiled. She jumped at the closet head as Nagi finished the wind-head. It lumbered to the ground. Two down. Nagi jumped at the water head as Amaterasu went to the earth-head. The white wolf-formed goddess drove her teeth into the scales, ripping them off. The serpent roared, trying to shake her off. She held on fast. Amaterasu used her divine powers to kill off that head. She helped Nagi with the water-head as the other heads tried their best to stop her. They plucked off each Orochi head until there was the last head; the fire-head, and he was tasting death. Blood flowed from his mouth, and he glared at the wolf goddess and the mortal.

"Disgusting goddess," he growled. "I _will_ be back."

Ishaku laughed, standing at the tip of Amaterasu's nose. "I highly doubt it!" he cried.

Orochi smirked and there was an earthquake. Nagi glanced around as rocks and boulders fell from the ceiling and walls.

"I will be back," Orochi stated, until death took him.

The rocks fell and one came right for Nagi. He screamed up he felt no pain. He cowered until he realized that the rock had not even touched him. Amaterasu was now above him, her back pressed against the rock. She pushed it off, using the last of her strength. Blood left her mouth and she gagged and chocked. Nagi looked in surprise, but he reacted fast. He picked up the wolf and dashed off as the Cave began to fall into itself. The human rushed outside and entered the cold stale air. Ishaku fell off the white wolf and into the cold water. He surfaced and looked as Nagi placed the wolf on the gravel. He looked at Amaterasu.

"Shinaru?" he questioned. "Y-you saved me."

The tired wolf smiled until she could no longer keep her eyes open. She slipped away.

The great sun goddess was dead.

Ishaku bowed his head, trying his best not to break down. He dropped to his knees and punched at the ground. Above at the top of Moon Cave was Waka. He looked down as a silent tear rolled down his cheek.


	3. III

III

He carried the white wolf towards the village. The body was limp in his arms. Nami glanced up in sudden horror and surprise. The other villagers looked at Nagi in surprise.

"You're alive!" Nami cried, rushing at him.

She stopped to look at the white wolf that he cradled in his arms. Nami glanced up at him, confused. The village elder walked up to Nagi, looking at Amaterasu's cold dead body.

"Why do you have Shinaru?" he questioned. "Why do you have this beast?"

"Sir, this wolf helped me kill Orochi," Nagi stated coolly.

A wave of surprise rushed over the village. Nagi laid the limp, cold body of the white wolf on the dew-covered grass. Amaterasu's mouth was open, her tongue lagged out, her eyes open. The leader of the village approached the wolf, looking at her.

"This beast saved us," the elder stated in a smooth voice. He bent down to touch the wolf's head. "Oh, Shinauru, we were so wrong about you."

"If Shinaru wasn't working for Orochi, then what was he doing?" asked a little boy, mimicking the elder's reactions. The wolf goddess was cold to the touch.

Nagi shrugged. "Who knows, only he knew," the human swordsman stated. "But we owe this wolf quite a bit—he saved us. He helped me fight the dreaded Orochi."

Nami placed a gentle hand to Nagi's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will honor him," she whispered to the man next to her.

The village elder's wife approached the wolf, glancing down at the being. "Well, how about we make a shrine for him," the elder lady told the village.

The rest of the villagers glanced at the older woman. A smile spread across Nagi's stern features. "That's a wonderful idea, m'lady," he stated.

* * *

The entire village pitched in. The elder couple found the perfect rock to carve out the wolf in. Nagi used his strength to carve out the wolf and smooth out the rough stone. The little boy and his mother brought the wolf to where she would be buried. Nagi dug the hole deep and wide enough for the great white wolf. Amaterasu was buried and the statue made in her honor was placed over her grave. The villagers paid their respects, and then left. It was now the break of dawn, and the pink petals fluttered down around the stone and tomb. Waka looked at the stone. The mortals worked so hard to make a proper grave. Ishaku sighed.

"I miss her," the tiny poncle said.

The French-accented man sighed, crossing his arms. "My bouncing friend," Waka began, "she will come back."

Ishaku glanced up at the flute-playing man. "Truly?" the poncle inquired.

"Yes, I sense it," the prophet stated calmly. "She will come back. The great Amaterasu shall be back. I know it. I'm not sure when, but she will come back."

* * *

**Ya, sorry, this was short. D:**


	4. The fall of the Mother commentary

The fall of the Mother

Commentary

:P

Okay, this was my first _Okami_ fic, and I tried. I mean, I'm not used to writing for this fandom. But I will have more _Okami_ fics . . .

Someday. Far in the future.

I hope I kept the characters in . . . character. Like I said, I tried my hardest. And, most of you don't know, usually I have alternate endings for all my fanfictions. But not this time. I can't think of anything, so, no alternate endings for this.

Thank you for reading and for the reviews! :D I love it!

Oh, and I have no idea if any of you know, but there will be an _Okami_ sequel for the Nintendo DS. I can't think of the name now, but you can look it up.

Amaterasu, Ishaku, Nami, Waka, Nagi, Orochi, and everyone else that belongs to the _Okami_ company © Clover Studios.

Fic © Me!


End file.
